A beverage container is typically provided with a specially sized, complementary lid that is specifically dimensioned to fit onto the rim of the container in a fluid-tight arrangement. The lid can be secured to the container in a variety of ways, including a press fit and a threaded connection. The beverage container and lid come as a matched pair due to their complementary geometrical fit. This unique pairing prevents the possibility that the individual pieces from one container-lid combination could be used interchangeably with the pieces from another such combination. It is not uncommon, then, for a consumer to have an assortment of beverage containers accompanied by a variety of different-sized lids each capable of servicing just a single, dedicated container.
The collection of containers and lids can be inefficient and wasteful, requiring space to store all of these pieces. There is also the added incremental expense of equipping each container with its own lid. If a lid goes missing or is broken, the only option available to the consumer is to purchase another lid (which is difficult since lids are typically not sold separately but in a package with the container) or to limit the use of the container to drinking activities that do not require sealing arrangements, which essentially defeats the original purpose of the container.
One alternative to the purchase of a collection of unique container-lid combinations is the use of a disposable cup and lid each time a beverage is consumed. This way, an individual need not worry about keeping a variety of reusable containers and lids on hand. Instead, a collection of disposable items like Styrofoam cups and plastic lids can be used. While this option eliminates the need to keep track of containers and lids, it does introduce the new expense of regularly purchasing the disposable products. Additionally, the use of disposable items creates more waste, causing an environmental impact.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a lid capable of accommodating a variety of different sized containers, which is washable, reusable, and eco-friendly.